the Early Ghouls and the Late Doves
by Mint-chip1061
Summary: A ghoul and a human can be friends at one moment, but the next moment, one could be dead. Akio figured out that this is true when he found out that his best human friend became a dove.


Akio and Sora: *at Anteiku*

Akio: *whispers* I heard that more doves are moving into the twentieth ward.

Sora: *just nods silently*

Akio: I wonder if there's something that they want that's here.

Sora: *shrugs*

Akio: Nevertheless, we need to watch our backs.

Sora: *once again nods*

Akio: *drinks some of his coffee then cracks his neck*

Sora: *motions "I'm honestly indifferent."*

Akio: You really shouldn't be so naive. Doves are the real deal.

Sora: *shrugs*

Akio: Do you even know what those are?

Sora: *shakes her head no and motions "You caught me. I have no clue."*

Akio: I'll tell you later.

Sora: *motions "Okay."*

Akio: Have you seen the new guy with the eyepatch?

Sora: *shakes her head no*

Akio: I wonder why he wears that thing.

Sora: *motions "I quite literally JUST said I didn't know who he was. Therefore, I am so lost."*

Akio: *points at Kaneki* There he is.

Sora: *motions "If anything, it looks cool. I think it suits him."*

Akio: Eh. I guess so. I'd better get going.

Sora: *waves 'bye' and motions "I'm gonna stay out a bit longer."*

Akio: Okay. *gets up and leaves*

Sora: *gets up, goes to the park and is just wandering aimlessly*

-later-

Akio: *at home watching TV* That show was horrible. *lays down in bed*

Sora: *enters*

Akio: Hi Sora. I'm gonna go to sleep, I'm tired.

Sora: *motions "Well duh. Of course you're tired. Why else would you go to bed? Night." and goes to her room*

Akio: *mutters* Maybe because I don't want to deal with anything or anyone tonight. *goes to sleep*

-the next morning-

Akio: *making coffee*

Sora: *wakes up and comes out of her room*

Akio: Hey.

Sora: *yawns and waves*

Akio: *starts randomly quietly singing a song that he made up called "The Coffee Song"*

Sora: *slaps a hand over Akio's mouth and shakes her head*

Akio: I'm sorry that I'm not some damn pop star who can sing like an angel. And yes I know it's a song that easily gets stuck in your head.

Sora: *motions "Before I lost my voice, I was told I could sing. Can't now, but still."*

Akio: Okay. *looks at the coffee maker* The coffee's done.

Sora: *motions "Do you ever drink anything other than coffee? Why not tea? Huh? Why only coffee?"*

Akio: You really are oblivious to what ghouls can and cannot drink aren't you.

Sora: *motions "I'm oblivious to almost everything. I got amnesia, remember?"*

Akio: Ghouls cannot eat human food and ghouls can only enjoy coffee the same way that humans do. That's why.

Sora: *motions "Well that's stupid."*

Akio: You don't even know what tea tastes like! Nor any other human food!

Sora: *motions "So? I've heard that tea is good."*

Akio: *facepalms* Why don't you try it? I think that I have a kettle and some tea bags around here somewhere.

Sora: *shrugs and motions "Sure. Why not?"*

Akio: *pours himself some coffee and takes out the teapot and tea bags* Go ahead.

Sora: *makes the tea, takes a sip and makes a disgusted face* **(A/N: We have nothing against tea. Ghouls just can't drink it without it tasting gross.) **

Akio: See? *hands her a cup of coffee* That should taste WAY better. *drinks some of his*

Sora: *drinks some coffee and motions "Thanks."*

Akio: No problem. Today we have off from school.

Sora: *looks relieved and motions "Oh thank god."*

Akio: *goes back to his room and gets dressed*

Sora: *goes to her room, gets dressed and starts to leave*

Akio: *follows Sora*

Sora: *motions "Uhm… I was kinda gonna take a walk in the park."*

Akio: I was going for a walk as well.

Sora: *deadpans and motions "By myself."*

Akio: First, I have to educate you about doves.

Sora: *sighs and motions "Fine."*

Akio: The CCG sends out officers specialized in killing ghouls. Ghouls call those officers doves. Doves are pretty much ghoul hunters.

Sora: *motions "Kinda got that from the first sentence."*

Akio: Just, stay away from anyone who looks like a CCG officer. I don't want another dead friend.

Sora: *motions "Got it." and walks away*

Akio: *goes into the TV room and sits on the couch*

-later-

Haruko Mizuki: *knocks on the door*

Akio: *zoning out while watching TV and hears a knock at the door* Who is it?!

Haruko Mizuki: It's your new roomie.

Akio: *opens the door* I'm sorry, but I haven't heard about getting another roommate. You must have the wrong room.

Mizuki: They said they couldn't let you know so I have a letter for you. *holds up a letter*

Akio: *takes the letter and reads it* Fine. Come inside. *walks back inside*

Mizuki: Thanks. *walks inside*

Akio: *closes the door* You were sent here by Anteiku because you're on the run right? That would be the only reason why a ghoul would be here.

Mizuki: Mehbeh. Mehbeh not.

Akio: If you want to stay here you can't keep secrets from us.

Mizuki: Are you sure you want to know everything?

Akio: Yes. I'm all ears.

Mizuki: ADHD. Bipolar. Coffee makes me high. I have an unnatural affinity for cats. I have a HUGE appetite. Shall I continue?

Akio: My question was why are you here?

Mizuki: You never said that. I'm just like you guys. On the run from the doves.

Akio: They don't know about Sora and I yet. But you can stay.

Mizuki: Thanks. As far as I know, you two are human. *lies*

Akio: *deadpans* I can tell that you're lying. We'll go hunting tonight. I'm starting to get hungry.

Mizuki: *facepalm* No shit sherlock.

Akio: I already don't like you.

Mizuki: You'll get used to it.

Sora: *walks in and motions "Who's she?"*

Mizuki: I'm Mizuki. Your new roomie.

Akio: We're going hunting later.

Sora: *motions "Okay."*

Mizuki: The subways a good place. Pretty empty after rush hour, still a few poor souls though.

Akio: Yup.

Mizuki: What are your kagunes anyway? I got bikaku.

Akio: Rinkaku.

Sora: *motions "Ukaku."*

Mizuki: Cool.

Sora: *motions "You seem cool. At least I'm not the only one stuck with this…" points to Akio "Overprotective baka anymore."*

Akio: How am I overprotective?

Sora: *motions "Like you don't know."*

Mizuki: Heh.

-later-

Akio, Sora and Mizuki: *in the subway*

Akio: *cracks his neck*

Mizuki: *points to a hobo* Easy target. Mine. *grows bikaku and attacks the hobo*

Sora: *shrugs*

Akio: *sees a woman go into an alley and follows her*

Sora: *just kinda standing there*

Akio: *flies out of the alleyway and into a wall*

Akemi: *walks out of the alleyway uses her quinque to attack Akio*

Akio: *up against the wall and blocks the attack* I recognize you.

Akemi: I don't recognize you. *attacks again*

Akio: And I would like for it to stay that way. *blocks*

Akemi: *swings at Akio again*

Akio: *dodges and kicks her*

Akemi: You son of a bitch! *tries to hit Akio with a flurry of attacks*

Akio: *chuckles, blocks all of the attacks and hits Akemi with his kagune*

Akemi: *flies back into the wall and coughs up blood*

Akio: *runs back above ground*

-the next morning-

Akio: *making coffee* _Wow… I didn't know she was a dove._ *hears someone knock on the door* Who's there?!

Sachiko: We are here on behalf of the CCG.

Akio: *opens the door and sees Akemi and Sachiko* What do you need?

Akemi: It's good to see you again Akio.

Akio: Yeah, you too. Can you answer my question please?

Sachiko: We need somewhere to stay for our time that we're spending here. Akemi said that she had a good friend who goes to college in this ward.

Akio: We don't have any space in this apartment at the moment. We just got our third roommate yesterday, I'm very sorry.

Akemi: It's fine. We can go somewhere else.

Akio: Sorry. See you around.

Akemi: Yup.

Sachiko: Goodbye sir.

Akio: *shuts the door*

Akemi and Sachiko: *start walking away*

Sachiko: I'm suspicious of him.

Akemi: Don't worry, he's always been pretty paranoid. No need to go thinking that he's a suspect. Trust me, I've known him for many years. Hell, we were even dating at one point.


End file.
